Pokemon XY: Dreams Come True
by SpeakerForTheHopeful
Summary: This story is about the Kalos League in the Pokemon world. This is my first published, so feel free to give feedback. The story is about Ash's Kalos League tournament, and Serena's attempts to woo him by winning.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

"Greninja, use Water Shuriken and hold the shuriken in place!"

Ash's Ninja Frog Pokémon formed the crystal blue aquatic shuriken as Ash had commanded.

"Good! Now Scraggy, use Low Kick to launch the Water Shuriken towards that rock!"

The Dark/Fighting type pokémon sent the shuriken hurtling towards its target, completely obliterating it.

"Yes!" Ash exclaimed, delighted. "Fantastic job, Scraggy! You too, Greninja!"

Ash Ketchum ran around the arena, checking on all his pokémon. He and his pokémon were training hard. They would pair up and practice battling against each other. They all wanted to win the Kalos Global Pokémon League Tournament.

Ash, 16 years old, had entered 5 other pokémon League Tournaments and lost every one. Now, for the first time, the tournament battles would be held in all different locations around the world. He was in the Eterna Forest arena in Sinnoh at the moment, at the site of his first battle- against a ninja rival, Sanpei. Sanpei's Greninja had vanquished Ash's Greninja in a previous battle, so Ash's Greninja wanted a rematch. Ash wanted to use a grass type against Sanpei's Water/Dark type Greninja, but Ash's ninja frog would not accept "no" for an answer.

Ash ducked as Charizard flew by with Buizel hitching a ride. Talonflame was hot on his heels, with Dewott mounting it. The two water types were shooting Hydro Pumps at each other.

As Ash watched them duel, he realized that his Greninja was sticking to the dome's ceiling using its fruffles. Pushing off the wall, it threw Scraggy off its back and used Water Shuriken over and over again. Scraggy used Close Combat to redirect all of them towards the two Fire/Flying types. They fainted and fell down to the ground.

Ash was so in awe of this trick that he almost got bowled over by his Donphan. The pokémon then engaged in battle with one of Ash's thirty Tauros. The other 29 were battling Primeape, Meganium, and the Lucario that he had shared an Aura link with in Sinnoh.

Lucario, Charizard, Venusaur, Blastoise, and Heracross were able to mega evolve. If his Gabite evolved, he had the Garchompite he needed already. The Mega Ring that he made in Clemont's lab would allow him to mega evolve his pokémon using their special stones, giving him a major advantage.

It was then that Ash realized that it was 1 a.m. He returned his pokémon to their poké balls and went to sleep with Pikachu at his side. _When I wake, _he thought, _My path to victory will begin. When I wake, I will defeat a ninja._


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome, everyone, to Eterna Forest and the first round of the Kalos League Tournament! I am your host, Brawly from Hoenn!"

The crowd cheered and roared with delight. The first match of the tournament, in double battle format, was about to begin.

"On the east side, hailing from the Ninja Village, please welcome Sanpei!"

The ninja stepped out onto the battlefield. He did a backflip upon entering the arena, which caused a thrilled roar from the audience.

"And on the west side, hailing from Pallet town, please welcome Ash Ketchum!"

Just as the moving doors revealed his face, Ash, wearing a red ninja costume, created a leaf shroud just the way Sanpei had taught him. He sent out his Greninja and Scraggy under the leaf cover, and the crowds cheered as the pokémon were revealed.

"Well then," Sanpei said, "Time for my pokémon to take the floor! Greninja and Umbreon, come on out!

The two dark types emerged from their poke balls onto the battlefield. The two Greninja stared each other down hard. Both had victory on their mind.

"The battle will be over when both of a trainer's active pokémon are unable to battle! Now trainers… Begin!"

Sanpei and Ash spoke in unison: "Greninja, fruffles! Now!"

Both ninja frogs loosened their tongue scarves, pulled out fruffles, and littered the ground in the sticky white lumps.

"I'm going first!" Sanpei announced. "Greninja, use Night Slash! Umbreon, use Giga Impact!"

Sanpei's two pokémon charged towards Ash's Greninja and Scraggy, carefully avoiding the fruffles.

Ash knew what to do. "Greninja and Scraggy," he commanded, "Jump and stick onto a tree!"

Greninja attached fruffles to both pokémon's feet and, attaching Scraggy to its shoulders, jumped and stuck upside-down onto a tree branch.

"Greninja," Ash called out, "Prepare to use Water Shuriken on Umbreon! Scraggy, ride the shuriken as he launches it!"

The crowd gasped as Scraggy began to surf down from the tree towards Umbreon. Sanpei knew he had to dodge.

"Umbreon, jump out of the way! Now!"

Umbreon jumped high into the air- out of the way, but into Ash's trap. Sanpei had forgotten about Ash's surfing Scraggy.

"Scraggy," Ash called out, "Use Hi Jump Kick!"

Scraggy jumped high up to Umbreon's position and kicked it square on the forehead. Umbreon was smacked into a tree, resulting in tremendous roars from the crowd.

"Umbreon was hit by a super-effective move!" Brawly shouted in excitement. "It's amazing that Umbreon is still standing!"

Sanpei had no intention of losing, however. He quickly went to his signature.

"Greninja, use Quick Attack on Ash's Greninja! Nobody can beat your Quick Attack!"

There was a blue blur moving around Ash's Greninja, but Ash was prepared for this.

"Greninja, use Hydro Cannon!" The blue blur quickly receded to avoid the massive spray of water.

"Greninja, use Water Shuriken!" Sanpei needed to deal some damage to Ash's pokémon. "Umbreon, Hyper Beam!"

Neither of Ash's pokémon could dodge their attackers, but they took little damage. Sanpei hoped, however, he could win with one more direct hit.

"Now let's finish this!" Sanpei shouted. "Greninja, use Night Slash! Umbreon, use Giga Impact!"

"I'm not just going to let you win," Ash replied with confidence. "Greninja, you use Night Slash too! Scraggy, use Dragon Claw!"

The four pokémon charged towards each other. As they met in the center, Scraggy began to glow blue through a cloud of dust.

When the dust cleared, Sanpei's pokémon were facing opposite of Ash's Greninja and _Scrafty, _the evolved form of Scraggy. The crowd cheered for the tournament's first mid-battle evolution.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu squeaked (Translation: you've already won, idiots!), beckoning Ash's pokémon towards him.

"Come here," Ash commanded as Sanpei's unconscious pokémon collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Other trainers were battling all over the world. Bonnie, Clemont's sister, had won her match in Blackthorn City with her Dedenne and her Swampert. Clemont won his battle as well. Gym leaders Misty, Brock, Cilan, and Iris had made it to the 2nd round, and so had trainers like May, Dawn, Trip, Paul, Gary Oak, Stefan, Cameron, Serena, and Millefeui.

_Gosh, Millefeui is such a twit, _Serena thought. The first time they had met, Millefeui's Slurpuff had stolen the Poké Puffs that Serena had made, insulted Serena's cooking _in front of __**Ash**__, _then teased Serena by saying she would lose Ash if she didn't make a move.

_Ash is mine! _Serena thought angrily. _I've known him longer than anyone in this tournament! We're destined for each other!_

Suddenly Serena froze. _Just as Millefeui said, I haven't made a move on Ash, and four girls who know Ash well are in the tournament._

Serena was now feeling rather distraught. "Delphox, what happens if I lose to a girl? Will Ash think they're better than me?"

Her fire pokémon replied, "Delph!" (Gimme a break. Ash wouldn't do that.)

"I know what I have to do," Serena decided. "I have to beat every girl I come up against." _Starting with you, Millefeui._

"Okay, everyone," she said to her Delphox, Rhyperior, Eevee, Alakazam, Gengar, Manectric, and Kangaskhan. "We have some training to do."


	3. Chapter 3

I'd like to preface this chapter by saying a shout-out to Luxray from Fanfictionland for the good advice! In his/her honor, Clemont will have a Luxray in the story!

"The battle between Ash's 30 Tauros and Trip's 30 Bouffalant will end when all 30 pokémon on one side are unable to battle! Trainers… BEGIN!"

"Bouffalant, use Take Down!" Just as Ash had suspected, Trip had attacked first. And he had used a move that did recoil damage, so…

"Tauros!" he commanded, "Lock horns and use Zen Headbutt!" The line of blue pokémon charged head-on into the Bouffalant, and while the Tauros took some damage, they did not take as much as the Bouffalant did.

However, as the pokémon were fighting, Ash noticed that the top of the curved dome was reflective, making a concave mirror. A plan began to form in Ash's mind to end the battle really fast.

"Tauros, surround the Bouffalant!" Ash's Tauros surrounded their already weakened opponents.

"Now use Hyper Beam and aim it at the ceiling!" The Tauros used the move, and then Trip realized his blunder.

"RUN AWAY!" He called desperately, but the Tauros all immediately used Rock Climb, and then there was no way out.

Trip's pokémon were struck full force by 30 focused Hyper Beams. The match had ended in less than 60 seconds.

* * *

Serena realized she had been holding her breath for the entire TV broadcast. She finally let her breath out after almost a minute.

"Honestly, I don't know what you see in him." Serena jumped and turned around to see Miette standing behind her. Serena rolled her eyes. Miette was the last person she wanted to see at the moment.

"Oh really?" Serena replied, "You should already know that I couldn't care less about what you think."

"Well, perhaps not what I think," Miette said smugly, "But I don't think you would say the same about the other girls in the tournament."

Serena found it difficult to keep a calm expression. "What are you trying to imply, Miette?"

Miette laughed. _Gosh_, Serena thought, _I hate that laugh. But what is she going to say? I hope it's not what I think it is going to be._

"Don't you get it? All of the other girls in this round - well, except for that Iris girl who just got beat by Ash's friend Brock – have a thing for Ash, who is, of course, TOTALLY OBLIVIOUS! In addition, all of them are experienced trainers, some of which have BEATEN Ash. And then there's you: the girl who waited almost a decade to return a piece of cloth to him and is obsessed with him, but is too scared to tell him!"

Serena was furious. She was about to say a retort when a speaker said, "Trainers, please report to the stadium gates! The battle will begin shortly."

Serena turned back to Miette, cold fury in her eyes, all thought of hiding her absolute fury lost in the wind. "You're going down, Miette."

Miette scoffed. "In your dreams, lover girl." And with a laugh, she turned and walked out of the waiting area.

Just as Serena was about to go to her end of the battlefield, the door opened, and none other than Ash Ketchum walked in. Serena instantly felt a lot better.

"Nice job in your battle, Ash! That strategy you used was brilliant!" Serena said, trying to get her mind off of what Millefeui had said.

"Gee, Thanks, Serena," Ash replied, and for the first time ever, Serena saw him blush. "Anyway, I came to give you something." He handed Serena a Poké Ball.

"It has a pokémon in it," Ash explained. "Make sure you use it in today's battle."

"Thanks, Ash," said Serena, who was now blushing herself, "But I won't know the pokémon inside it."

"Actually you do know the pokémon inside it, and I have its mother and evolved form," Ash said, "But you'll have to wait until the match to find out what pokémon it is. Good luck!" And Ash left the room.

"Welcome to the Kalos Region Pokémon League Tournament!" Viola's voice zoomed across the stadium, while the fans yelled with delight.

"On the left side, she's the master Poké Puff chef who always has a recipe for a thrilling battle, Please give a warm welcome to Miette!"

The gate opened, and Miette stepped out onto the battlefield, making cheers ring out across the battlefield.

"And on the right side, she's the fashion fanatic who can't be beaten in a Rhyhorn race, put your hands together for Serena from Vaniville town!"

Serena and her Delphox stepped out of the gate. Serena was wearing a red and orange dress with fire prints on it, thrilling the crowd.

"Each trainer will use 3 pokémon of their choosing. The battle will be over when all three of one trainer's pokémon are unable to battle! Neither side can substitute their pokémon during the battle! Trainers… Begin!"

Miette pulled out a Poké Ball and threw it out, saying, "Malamar, it's battle time!"

The psychic/ghost type pokémon roared as it stepped onto the battlefield. Serena knew exactly which pokémon to use.

Serena shouted, "Eevee, come on out!" and threw the normal type's Poké Ball out onto the battlefield. Eevee said, "VEE! EEVEE! VEE!" (Yo mama's so weak, she lost a battle to a magikarp!)

Malamar shrieked in fury. "Malamar," Miette commanded, "Use Shadow Ball!"

Malamar's attack hit Eevee head-on, but Eevee did not budge. Serena laughed out loud.

"Miette, ghost type moves have no effect on normal types! Now it's Eevee who will be using Shadow Ball!"

Eevee used Shadow Ball and hit Malamar directly, but Malamar didn't stay put. Malamar was hit by a doubly effective move.

"Malamar, get up quickly!" Miette called to her exhausted pokémon. "Now use Hidden Power!"

"Eevee, dodge it!" Serena yelled, but Eevee wasn't fast enough. Malamar's Hidden Power was Fighting type, so it was super effective.

"Eevee, please get up! I know you can!" Serena called out. Eevee stood up slowly, then began to glow a bright blue. She was evolving.

"What a turn of events!" Viola said, "Serena's Eevee is evolving! But what will it evolve into?"

The blue light disappeared, and a Sylveon stood where Eevee had been standing just moments before.

"Yes!" Serena shouted loudly. "Now Sylveon, use Shadow Ball!" Malamar was hit once again by Sylveon's Shadow Ball, and Malamar fainted.

"Malamar, return!" Miette said, returning Malamar to its Poké Ball. "Go into battle, Tyrantrum!"

The giant Rock/Dragon dinosaur stared downwards at the comparatively small Sylveon.

"Tyrantrum," Miette commanded, "Use Draco Meteor!" Tyrantrum sent an exploding inferno of flaming rocks raining down on Sylveon.

"There's nothing to worry about, Sylveon! Dragon-type moves don't affect you," Serena yelled as the Draco Meteor sent up a cloud of dust into the air.

When the dust had cleared away, Tyrantrum had trapped Sylveon under its tail. Sylveon couldn't move.

"Tyrantrum! Use Crunch!" Tyrantrum brought his strong jaws down on Sylveon, and once the smoke had cleared, it was obvious that Sylveon had fainted.

"Sylveon is unable to battle!" Viola announced the fairy type's fall to the crowd. "Both trainers have lost one pokémon!"

"Great job, Sylveon! Now return!" As Serena returned Sylveon's Poké Ball to her backpack, she heard a very familiar voice call out, "Use the pokémon that I gave you!"

Following Ash's advice, Serena threw the Poké Ball up into the air-and the crowd gasped as the ancient pokémon Amaura stepped out onto the battlefield. It immediately started a hailstorm to make itself comfortable in the environment. Amaura recognized Serena from the sanctuary where they had met (episode 23 of the anime) and smiled at her.

"Okay! Amaura, use Ice Fang!" Amaura ran and chomped down hard on Tyrantrum, who never saw it coming due to the hailstorm. Tyrantrum couldn't take the super-effective attack after the damage that the hail had done, so it fainted.

"Tyrantrum is unable to battle! Miette is now on her very last pokémon for the battle!"

"One more chance!" Miette said, "Your turn for battle, Slurpuff!" The fairy-type pokémon that Serena loathed so much finally appeared on the battlefield.

Before either trainer could give a command, Slurpuff charged towards Serena's Amaura, who responded to this by freezing Slurpuff on the spot using Ice Beam.

"A rash decision made by Slurpuff," Viola said, "May have just cost Miette the battle!"

"Now's your chance, Amaura!" Serena shouted. "Use-" but before Serena could even finish, Amaura used Ice Shard- and Slurpuff couldn't take one more hit.

"Slurpuff is unable to battle! Which means the victory goes to Serena who will move on to the quarterfinals!"

"Yes! We won!" Serena and Delphox ran to hug Amaura, who was equally delighted. And as the embraced, Serena winked at the boy with the red hat that had a green symbol on it, and he proceeded to clap, blushing all the while.

* * *

"I'm impressed that you even beat two of my pokémon, Bonnie," Paul said mockingly, "But your luck will end against my Electivire. Now send out your final pokémon so that I can win already."

Bonnie looked at Paul with a look of cold determination evident on her small face.

"Go! Celebi!"


End file.
